


he truly didn't like me

by planetundersiege



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Drabble, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Miscommunication, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Good Omens Celebration: Day 5: MiscommunicationAfter he opened the door, his smile disappeared. Aziraphale hadn’t seen him come in, and he was happily chatting with a man who also had red hair.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726624
Kudos: 45
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	he truly didn't like me

Crowley had walked into the bookshop, ready to confess his feelings to Aziraphale, after putting it off for literal millenia. It had taken so many years to build up the courage. There had been so many times where he had planned everything, found him, and right before he was about to say those words, he always chickened out and began to talk about something else, starting back on the first step.

But this time he wanted it to be different, he was actually going to confess this time, now when the apocalypse was averted and they were free. Now Heaven and Hell wouldn’t hurt them anymore! And he could freely love the angel he had wished to hold for so long, after all, they had  _ held hands _ on the bus back to London!

He had felt so good about himself, and his heart was beating faster than ever, ready to tell the angel how he felt, and hopefully get a yes back.

But that had been Crowley’s feelings before entering the shop, because just a few seconds after he opened the door, his smile disappeared. Aziraphale hadn’t seen him come in, and he was happily chatting with a man who also had red hair. The man looked confident, and sort of leaned against the angel as they were happily chatting and laughing. And even if Aziraphale didn’t notice Crowley, Crowley noticed how happy and secure he looked with that man. And then, they hugged, so closely.

He suddenly felt the iron rich taste of blood in his mouth, he had accidentally bitten his tongue out of shock, and before he knew it, he had left the bookshop, running down the busy streets of London with tears in his eyes, completely forgotten that he had the Bentley parked next to the shop.

Of course he already had someone, of course.

How could have he been so dumb? Even thinking that the angel would ever want to be more than friends? He was stupid, so, so stupid.

He should have gotten the hints long ago, without getting his hopes up, because now, he was heartbroken.

  
  
  
  


And back in the shop, Aziraphale finished hugging one of his dearest friends from a family he had known for generations, one of the only humans that knew of his angelic nature, congratulating him about his wife’s newest pregnancy. And then, he would wonder why Crowley stopped coming to the shop, as months passed by without even a phone call from the demon he loved. And, what he had done wrong.


End file.
